This invention relates to an electronic device and a method of fabricating thereof.
Power semiconductor chips may, for example, be integrated into electronic devices. Power semiconductor chips are suitable, in particular, for the switching or control of currents and/or voltages. Power semiconductor chips may, for example, be implemented as power MOSFETs, IGBTs, JFETs, power bipolar transistors or power diodes.